


Can I Sleep Here?

by chaeturtle_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Kun comforts his girlfriend.





	Can I Sleep Here?

"Kun?" Kun rolled over sleepily to see his girlfriend - Y/N, standing awkwardly next to his bed.

"Yeah?" he replied softly, feeling slightly worried at her sad expression.

"I don't feel so good, can I sleep here?" she asked timidly.

He opened the covers for her to climb into bed with him and then turned her around so he could hug her from the back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his breath tickled at her neck and he squeezed her comfortingly.

She placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes, already feeling slightly better.

"I felt a panic attack coming on and didn't want to be alone."

Kun felt his heart drop and instinctively pulled her closer, not caring about her hair that was tickling his chin.

"You know you can rant to me right? I remember those days before we started dating and you'd send me mass rants." he chuckled.

"I know but I don't want to bother you about my past, and I already ranted to you enough to last a lifetime."

"I don't mind." he prompted. "If it makes you feel better, go for it."

Y/N felt tears prick at her eyes and she opened her eyes to stare into the darkness.

"I hate-" she broke off, feeling her heart tighten and the anger build up again. "I hate how much control he has over me, even years later."

He turned her around so that he could now look into her tear-filled eyes. He reached up to wipe away the tears and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's completely normal, you went through so much. If I could erase your past then I would, if I could take away your pain then I would, if I could go kill that son of a bitch who hurt you then I would, but I'd probably get arrested so-"

He broke off when she laughed through her tears and grinned at him.

"I love you." he whispered softly and placed his lips on hers.

"I love you too." she whispered back once they'd pulled away from each other.

She snuggled her head into his neck and placed an arm around his torso, feeling much happier but also sleepy. 

"I love you so damn much."


End file.
